Bogoshippeo
by KimMinSoo.MissKyuute10
Summary: Nan neol Bogoshippeoyo,Chagiya /KrisYeol/Crack Pairing/Romance/Family Life/M-Preg/T/Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Luhan.


Bogoshippeo

**Cast : -Wu Yifan, -Park Chanyeol **

**-Byun Baekhyun (Wu), -Do Kyungsoo (Wu). **

**Other : Xi Luhan.**

**Genre : Romance, Family Life, Yaoi, M-preg, AU, little Sad. **

**Rating : G**

**Author : 10**

**Length : OneShot/Ficlet. **

**Kali ini KimMinSoo membawa ff OneShot haha :D, Castnya pairing kesukaanku yang keudua KrisYeol. Mianhae karena ff 'Love You My Kyungsoo' itu masih BANYAK THYPO bertebaran*bow. Dan makasih yang udah bersedia review di My First Storyku yang abal-abal bin ajaib hehe. Tapi kali ini semoga makin bisa nambah mood, karena baca ffku... **

**Keep enjoy reading... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diruang bernuansa _soft purple_ dan dipadupadankan oleh warna violet menambah kesan manis tempat tinggal yang dihuni oleh keluarga kecil Wu.

Diruang itu terdapat namja yang sudah menyandang marga Wu selama 7 tahun tersebut sedang sibuk dengan rajutan sapu tangan untuk suaminya tercinta Wu Yi Fan. Ia duduk di sofa dan kedua anak kecil yang juga berada diruang itu duduk bersender pada kaki sofa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar _flat_ dihadapannya.

Salah satu anak mem-_pause_ gamenya dan naik ke sofa memeluk namja yang sedang asyik dengan rajutannya.

"eomma~" namja itu terkejut mendapati anaknya yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dari samping kiri

"wae Kyungie~" ucap namja itu pada Kyungsoo anak keduanya dengan suaminya Wu Yifan. Dan anak yang satunya lagi -Baekhyun- mengikuti Kyungsoo, memeluk pinggang eommanya sebelah kanan.

"aigoo, anak eomma ternyata manja yah?" Namja itu -Chanyeol- terkekeh melihat kedua anaknya sedang bermanja padanya.

"wae? Kyungie-ah, Baekkie-ah?" Chanyeol ikut memeluk kedua anaknya yang masih berumur 6 tahun dan 5 tahun.

"eomma~ kapan appa akan pulang?" ucap Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap kepada eommanya.

"majjayo~ eomma! Kapan appa pulang? Kyungie dan aku sangat merindukannya" ucap Baekhyun ikut menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum dan menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar dari mata bulatnya.

"mungkin beberapa hari lagi, chagi" ucap Chanyeol mencium pipi kedua anaknya dengan sayang.

"kenapa lama sekali eomma?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tampang polosnya.

"tidak lama, chagi. Appa bilang 3 hari atau mungkin 5 hari lagi akan pulang setelah ia menyelesaikan proyeknya" Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat tingkah anaknya yang merindukan appanya.

"jjinja?" ucap kedua anak itu antusias, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"cha~ kalian main lagi, eomma akan mengambil _ice cream_ untuk kalian"

"yeee" kedua anak itu melepas pelukannya yang dari tadi menempel pada pinggang ramping Chanyeol, dan mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"tunggu sebentar yah?" kedua anak itu mengangguk patuh, dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur mengambil _ice cream_ untuk kedua pangeran manisnya.

Chanyeol memegang kulkas agar ia tak terjatuh, sedikit demi sedikit air matanya berjatuhan. Cukup sudah ia menahan air mata yang dari tadi mendesak keluar, akibat pertanyaan kedua anaknya.

"hiks..hiks..hiks" Chanyeol menangis dengan mulut tertutup dan itu menyebabkan isakkan-isakkan dari mulutnya.

Isakkan dari Chanyeol tersebut mengundang pendengaran yang lumayan tajam dari Kyungsoo.

"hyung, sepertinya eomma menangis" ucap Kyungsoo pada Hyungnya Baekhyun.

"jeongmal? Dari mana kau tahu?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung bagaimana adiknya mengetahui kalau eommanya menangis?

"kau tak mendengarnya?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, Baekhyun menggeleng dengan imutnya.

"yasudah kita kesana saja" ucap Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Chanyeol masih saja menangis, dan tak menyadari pandangan dari kedua anaknya yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

"eomma~" ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengintip di pintu dapur bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui kehadiran kedua anaknya tersebut langsung menghapus air matanya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya hendak memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mengertipun langsung berjongkok menerima pelukan hangat kedua putranya.

"eomma, uljimayo~" Kini Baekhyun berucap sambil menepuk pundak emmanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

"eomma, tidak menangis Baekkie-ah, Kyungie-ah" Chanyeol masih mengelak.

"aku juga merindukan appa, tapi aku tidak menangis" ucap Kyungsoo polos, dan dihadiahi kekehan dari Chanyeol.

"iyah eomma, kami juga merindukan appa, tapi kita tidak menangis. Eomma jangan menangis yah?" ucap Baekhyun menatap manik mata Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan manis kedua anaknya.

"eomma, berjanji yah jangan menangis lagi?" ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengacungkan kelingking kecilnya, dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Yakseok?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan menyambut kedua tangan kecil anaknya.

"bagaimana? Segar?" ucap Chanyeol pada kedua putranya sehabis mereka mandi, kedua anak itu mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum manis hingga lesung dipipi kirinya terlihat. Chanyeol mengelap rambut basah kedua anaknya yang masih basah.

"cha, pakai bajunya!" Chanyeol mulai memakaikan piyama tidur kedua anaknya, mengingat sinar matahari sudah berubah menjadi jingga.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada kedua anaknya setelah kedua anaknya telah memakai piyama tidur dengan rapih.

"kenapa kalian mirip sekali dengan appa kalian?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil –Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo- "eomma jadi merindukannya lagi"

"eomma~" interupsi dari kedua anaknya membuat Chanyeol menahan kekehannya.

"iya eomma tahu, kalian juga merindukannya. Eomma takkan menangis lagi kok" Chanyeol mencubit kedua hidung anaknya gemas.

"kalian mau kekamar, atau mau menelfon appa?"

"menelfon appa!" ujar kedua anak manis itu –Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo- semangat.

"baiklah. Eomma akan mandi sebentar, kalian tunggu dikamar yah?" Chanyeol berucap dan kedua anak manis itu berlari menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah polos kedua anaknya yang sangat merindukan appanya.

"anakmu lucu sekali Yeobo-ya, dia sama persis denganmu" gumam Chanyeol, dan ia bergegas kekamar mandi di kamar tidurnya yang ia huni bersama suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja dengan balutan jas berwarna coklat dan raut wajahnya yang tampan dan terkesan dingin tersebut, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada monitor Laptop yang sedari tadi ia tatap.

Namja itu melihat jam tangan _guess_ yang melingkar manis di lengan cukup kekarnya. Jarum jam di tangannya menunjukkan angka 19.00 waktu di Jepang.

"akhirnya selesai juga" namja itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama berhadapan dengan komputernya.

"sudah jam 7 sekarang, berarti aku sudah 5 jam di sini" ucapnya sedikit memijat pundaknya yang pegal.

Namja itu atau lebih tepatnya Wu Yi Fan mengambil kotak persegi panjang flat seukuran tangannya, dan menggeser layar tersebut menampilkan gambar dirinya, istrinya, dan kedua anaknya sedang tertawa ringan yang telah diabdikan oleh camera handphonenya.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat senyum yang mengembang dari bibir istrinya yang berwarna _peach_ dan rasanya pun manis, sama sperti buah itu. Yifan, atau lebih sering di panggil Kris itu memencet _Speed Dial_ 3 dan langsung menghubungkannya dengan sekertarisnya.

"yeobosaeyo… oh ne sajangnim" "Tao-ya setelah proyek ini selesai apa yang harus kulakukan lagi?" "tunggu sebentar, oh setelah itu kau bebas" ucap orang diseberang sana pada Yifan. "benarkah? Apa setelah ini aku boleh pulang?" orang yang berada diseberang itu tertawa "tentu saja, apa kau sangat merindukan. Chanyeol mu itu, eoh?" "iyah, sangat" ujar Yifan sambil tetawa. "arasseo Tao-ya, aku akan pulang titip salamku pada istrimu yah?" "baiklah"

PIP

"berendam di air hangat dan aroma mint, ku kira akan membuatku segar kembali" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum dan bersiul kecil menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"hah, segarnya" ucap Kris sembari mengusap-usapkan kepalanya yang masih basah karena aktivitasnya tadi-mandi-.

Kris berjalan kearah kasur ukuran _King size_ yang berada diruangan Hotelnya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya, cukup terlihat ia sangat lelah hari ini. Kini, laki-laki dengan marga Wu itupun, menggeser kunci pada layar smartphone-nya, dan terpampang wajah istrinya serta kedua anaknya.

Kris tersenyum, dan segera memencet _speed dial_ 1, guna menghubungi istrinya yang belum sama sekali ia hubungi. Karena, ia terlalu sibuk.

"yeobosaeyo" ucap orang disebrang.

"chagi, Bogoshippeo" ucap Kris terdengar manja.

"nado. Bagaimana pekejaan disana? Lancar?" Kris mendengus, ia tak menyukai jika seorang Park Chanyeol –Wu Chanyeol tepatnya- mengungkit soal pekerjaan jika mereka sedang berbuhungan(?). Memangnya, tak ada yang lebih baik selain pekerjaan. Lalu, Chanyeol menganggap seorang Kris itu apa?.

"sudah berapa kali aku katakan Wu Chanyeol? Jangan pernah mengungkit pekerjaan jika kita sedang berbicara"

"arasseo, mian" ujar Chanyeol.

"bagaimana keadaan anak-anak?"

"kurasa mereka tidur, tak ada suara riuh mereka. Kris-ah, kapan kau akan pulang? Mereka merindukanmu" ucap Chanyeol jenaka.

"benarkah? Kau juga merindukan aku bukan?"

"aku? Kapan aku bilang merindukanmu eoh?"

"gojitmal!"

"iyah, aku merindukanmu. Sangat" Kris terkekeh, ia sangat mengenal istrinya lebih baik dari pada siapapun.

"aku akan pulang jika semua sudah selesai" Chanyeol membuang nafas tenang.

"iyah aku tahu itu. Tapi, setidaknya kau lebih cepat menyelesaikannya. Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu kau tak pulang"

"akan ku usahakan-" ucapan Kris terputus dikala kedua anak kecil masuk kedalam kamar milik Chanyeol dan Kris.

"EOMMA!" ucap keduanya yang naik keatas kasur dengan pakaian piyamanya.

"aigoo, anak eomma belum tidur eoh?" ucap Chanyeol melepas smartphone-nya dan beralih mencium pipi kedua anaknya.

"kita belum tidur. Karena, kita ingin menelfon appa"

"apakah itu anakku?" ucap Kris mendengar celotehan dari salah satu anak yang sangat ia sayangi –Wu Kyungsoo-

"APPA!" ucap kedua anak itu pada smartphone yang diarahkan kemulut kedua anak itu.

"aigoo, anak appa belum tidur?"

"belum appa kita ingin membicarakan sesuatu" ucap Baekhyun dengan tawa jahilnya.

"apa itu?" ucap Kris antusias, ia mengangkat tubuhnya agar nyaman bersender pada dashboard kasurnya

"appa, tadi eomma menangis" kedua anak itu berbicara bersama. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya terkaget bukan main. Well… -sebetulnya tidak terlalu kaget-.

"Mwo? Mengapa menangis?"

"eomma sangat merindukan appa, kapan appa akan pulang?" ucap Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terkekeh. Ternyata benar dugaannya –kalau Chanyeol menangis karena merindukannya-.

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan beritahu appamu kalau eomma menangis" Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat air muka Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi malu. Dan dengan seenaknya Baekhyun memberi mehrong, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya –berbicara dengan Kris.

"appa cepat pulang, tak ada yang mau mengantar kita sekolah dan menghukum BOLuhan jika dia mengerjai kita" adu Kyungsoo pada Kris.

"jjinja? Apa eomma kalian sangat memanjakan BOLuhan?"

"Ne" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berucap bersamaan juga menatap Chanyeol dengan kerucutan dibibir mereka. Chanyeol terkekeh, mereka memang biasa mengungkit tentang kejahilan Luhan pada mereka –sebenarnya merekalah yang jahil pada Luhan. Mereka hanya tak suka jika Chanyeol selalu membela Luhan jika mereka menjahilinya.

BOLuhan singkatan nama yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk Luhan. Atau BOLuhan itu adalah –PaBO Luhan-. Mengapa meraka mengatakan Luhan seperti itu? Karena Luhan selalu ceroboh melakukan apapun, dan juga sangat lelet jika melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Disaat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengerjai atau hal lain seperti menyiksa Luhan. Pasti Chanyeol selalu membelanya. Dan itu pun membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan sang pencemburu marah. Ingat, sang pecemburu.

"baiklah, appa akan segera pulang dan menghukum BOLuhan"

"ye~" kedua anak itu loncat-loncat di kasur Chanyeol dan membuat gelak tawa dari Chanyeol.

"kalian tidak tidur? Sudah malam. Tidurlah, memangnya besik kalian tak sekolah?"

"oh iya appa, kami akan tidur. Appa juga tidur yang nyenyak yah? Anyeong~"

"eoh, jalja~" ucap Kris dan disambut bunyi Tut..tut dari Smartphone Chanyeol.

"kalian dengar kata appa? Kajja kita tidur"

"ne, arasseo eomma" ucap keduanya yang turun dari kasur Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur, musim dimana semua daun dipohon berguguran serta semilir angin mendamaikan suasana kediaman keluarga Wu. Walaupun cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu mendukung untuk berenang di kolam renang –tak menjadi penghalang bagi seorang Wu Chanyeol. Dia sedang duduk di bangku panjang santai yang menghadap langsung dengan kolam renang di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Dengan ditemani secangkir teh hangat dan majalah fashion edisi terbaru, Chanyeol duduk berantai. Dan sesekali tertawa melihat kedua anaknya yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran, layaknya kartun anak-anak 'Tom and Jerry' salah satu kartun terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia.

"Yak! BOLuhan bersihkan itu, Palli!" tunjuk Kyungsoo kearah daun daun yang berserakan.

"yak! Disana juga" kini Baekhyun menunjuk kearah lain. Otomatis, Luhan harus mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"arasseoyo, master" Luhan mulai membersihkan daun-daun yang berjatuhan –atau lebih tepatnya yang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tunjuk.

"aish, mengapa kau lamban sekali sih?" omel Baekhyun.

"nah, disini masih banyak" ucap Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang menjahili Luhan.

"bukankah semua ini master yang menerbarkannya?"

"ah, pokoknya kau harus bersihkan" ucap Baekhyun.

"baiklah"

Luhan melihat kumbang yang berada di tanaman bunga itu, dengan cepat ia mengambilnya, hendak menjahili kedua anak kecil itu.

"Yak! BOLuhan apa yang pegang?" ucap Baekhyun lagi ketika ia melihat Luhan yang memegang kumbang.

"Yak! Singkirkan itu dari tanganmu! Palli" ucap Kyungsoo

"tidak mau ini untuk kalian, Master"

"MWO? YAK!" ucap keduanya, dan Luhan tersenyum kemudian ia hendak memberi itu kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Yaak!" ucap Kyungsoo, ia berlari kemudian disusul Baekhyun, namun Luhan langsung mengejar mereka.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berlari-larian disekitar kolam renang. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya dapat tertawa.

"awas, kalian jatuh!" ucap Chanyeol, dan benar saja Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh namun dengan cepat ia mengembalikan keseimbangannya, dan berlari lagi.

"eomma, tolong aku!" ucap Kyungsoo, kini ia berlari kearah Chanyeol. Dan dengan sigap ia menangkap Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

"Eomma~" kini Baekhyun juga mengikuti Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol.

"sudah Luhan!" Luhan tertawa melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang ketakutan.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada kedua anak-anaknya yang berada dipelukannya.

"eomma, BOLuhan jahil!" adu mereka, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"jadi, hanya eomma saja yang kalian peluk?" ucap seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinga Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kesumber suara.

"aigoo, padahal aku baru saja pulang. Tapi, taka da yang menyambutku. Mungkin anak-anak dan istriku tak merindukan aku" dengan cepat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan berlari kearah kris.

"APPA!"

Hap. Mereka bertiga berpelukan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa terbengong. Suara yang amat sangat ia kenal sangat nyata –tentu saja. Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang mendapati suaminya serta kedua anaknya sedang perpelukan melepas rindu, oh jangan lupakan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

"master kau sudah pulang?" tanya Luhan pada Kris setelah pelukan kedua anak itu terlepas.

"iya, bagaimana kabar disini"

"baik"

"Appa! Kenapa appa pulang tak memberi tahu kita?" ucap Baekhyun antusias, dan di benarkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"geuraeyo appa! Kasihan eomma, sangat merindukan appa"

"benarkah?" ucap Kris melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya.

Kris yang mulanya berjongkok, dan merentangkan tangannya supaya Chanyeol dapat memeluknya. Ia menciumi tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat ia rindukan, aroma buah-buahan yang membuat Kris terbuai kini ia hirup kembali. Sesekali ia menciumi bahu Chanyeol –terlihat sekali ia sangat merindukan anae-nya itu.

"kenapa, kau tak bilang akan pulang sekarang eoh?" ucap Chanyeol sesegukkan di pundak Kris.

"inikan _surprise _yang ku beri untukmu"

"tapi, tetap saja… hiks…" kini Chanyeol mulai memukuli dada Kris, sedangkan Kris diam saja menerima perlakuan dari Chanyeol –yang nyatanya merindukan dirinya.

"arasseo, Mian" ucap Kris mulai menjauhi tangan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memukulinya.

Kris menatap hazel Chanyeol dan tersenyum, ia senang jika Chanyeol menangis karena merindukannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari mata bulatnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai tetapi wajah mereka makin lama makin mendekat. Chanyeol yang merasa hembusan nafas Kris mendekat diwajahnyapun seketika menutup matanya.

"EOMMA/APPA!" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris.

"sudah kita bilang, jangan melakukan itu depan kita?" omel Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersipu dan langsung memukul pundak Kris.

"arasseo, arasseo. Appa minta maaf oke?" ucapnya kembali berjongkok menatap kedua anaknya yang cemberut justru yang membuat Kris mencubit pipi gembil kedua anaknya

"appa, tadi BOLuhan menjahili Kita" ucap Kyungsoo setelah ia menghilangkan raut wajah cemberutnya dan menujuk tepat di wajah Luhan, Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"benarkah itu?" tanya Kris antusias pada kedua anaknya.

"baiklah ayo kita kejar dia" Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Kris langsung berlari.

Kris, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo mengejar Luhan, dan hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya seperti bentuk bulat sabit juga memperlihatkan lesung pipi kirinya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengucap Syukur kepada Tuhan, karena ia dapat tersenyum dan bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya tertawa.

**END…**

**Kkeut! Oke, selesai deh ff abal-abal bin Ajaib dari seorang KimMInSoo. **

**Terima kasih bagi para readers yang setia menunggu karyaku yang lain. Maaf juga nih Chingu kalo masih banyak THYPO. **

**Jujur saja, sebenarnya ff ini adalah lanjutan cerita dari ff temanku Anindita yang membuat ff Krisyeol. Dan ada keinginan untuk melajut, tapi kata temanku gak masalah kok jika aku melajutkan ceritanya. **

**Dan dia juga mengancam aku jika aku gak post, dia juga gak bakal ngasih ff ke aku. Kkk~ dasar Evil^^. Oke, mungkin segini aja yang bisa aku sampaikan, atas atensi serta ****Review****-nya aku ucapkan banyak Terima kasih **


End file.
